dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dearg Drachen
Dearg Drachen, typically called Sieg, is the main protagonist of DxD: Is This For Real?'. ''He is a sophomore at Ars Goetia Academy, and wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear, '''Boosted Gear. Eventually it is revealed the Longinus had evolved into Boosted Gear Custom, and then further into Boosted Gear Custom +. Said evolution started his conversion into a dragon. He's currently in the care of the Summers Family, friends of his parents who took him in after said parents death. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Dragon Physiology: Dragonification: ''' '''Superhuman Strength: Superhuman Speed: Enhanced Senses: ''' '''Aura: Equipment Boosted Gear Custom An evolved form of the normal Boosted Gear, fit to the wielder, in this case Dearg. In it's initial awakening it appeared in it's normal form, and Dearg couldn't dismiss it from his left arm. In it's full awakening state, it's appearance changes and can take on further forms to suit Dearg's needs. These are referred to as Stages. * Stage 1: 'The Custom's initial form, a form similar to the original Boosted Gear with appearance differences. It can boost it's wielders power by 2 every 10 seconds, and it is possible to transfer the boosted power. There is also 'BURST, which for each second in 10 seconds, boosts his power. This leaves Dearg exhausted after use. * Stage 2: 'The singular gauntlet separates into two metal gloves that extend slightly beyond his wrist. Each glove doubles his power separately, resulting in a x4 power modifier, and capable of transfer and 'BURST. * Stage 3: 'The two gloves extend into full gauntlets that resemble stage one. These retain all previous abilities, and have seemingly doubled Dearg's static strength output. BGCustom.jpg|Stage 1 BGCStage2.jpg|Stage 2 Jin's sacred gear.jpg|Stage 3 Balance Breaker '''Balance Breaker: Scale Mail -' Boosted Gear's Balance breaker, The Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear without the 10-second interval. Dearg's starting armor resembles Issei's perfectly, but as his dragonification goes on, the armor seemingly evolves to reflect it and becomes more organic in appearance. It eventually creates a split in his Balance Breaker, creating a Sub-Species where Dearg and Ddraig fuse into one being for a brief period of time, typically maxed at around 10 minutes. BGCScaleMail.jpg|First evolution Incursio evolve form.jpg|Second evolution Syn Scale Mail.png|Final evolution Myriad Dragon King.png|Sub-Species Fusion '''Dragon's Mark A black dragon tattoo on Dearg's left hand since childhood, the purpose and abilities of this mark aren't exactly known at first, and Dearg typically would pass it off as a birthmark to anyone who asked. It's revealed that it was a restrainer placed on his body to regulate his transition into a dragon from the body parts transferred from Issei, placed on Dearg by the Infinite Dragon itself, Ophis. What should have been a smooth, slow transition however was promptly disrupted when Dearg awakened Boosted Gear Custom, which sent the process into an accelerated spiral. Trivia